


Elijah’s Christmas

by addie71



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah asks Sean to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elijah’s Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 Sean/Elijah Christmas Extravaganza. 
> 
> Thank you Mews1945 for the beta. Your suggestions, as always, made this a better story.

Elijah stood at the large dining room window, peering out at the sun, swiftly setting behind the snow covered trees, and sighed. A myriad of emotions roiled through him, making his legs tremble and his breathing shallow. He wasn’t coming…. 

He had planned this all so carefully, wanting everything perfect. Evergreen boughs hung on the mantel and the banister, their fresh scent perfuming the air of the lodge. A huge Christmas tree stood in the living room, almost reaching the high beamed ceiling, decorated with old fashioned style ornaments. Brightly wrapped presents waited beneath its branches. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace and comfy pillows and down comforters were conveniently scattered over the room’s overstuffed sofa and chairs. Soft, jazz-style Christmas music was playing in the background. The kitchen was stocked with everything Elijah thought they could possibly want, or need, for the next eight days. Homemade Christmas cookies and hot cocoa with marshmallows were waiting, ready when he wanted them. All that was lacking was Sean. 

He turned from the window and sat down at the table. Reaching for his cloves, he attempted to light one, but his hand was shaking too hard. Knowing that all of his efforts might come to nothing didn’t keep him from hoping and planning. In spite of the off season, he had managed to rent the lodge for two weeks. It had been easier than he thought as the owner was a big fan of the “Lord of the Rings” movies and had remembered Elijah from the previous year when he and Sean had stayed here on the only real vacation they had ever had together. Mrs. Greer, the owner’s wife, was thrilled to help when she heard that he wanted to treat Sean to a “real old fashioned Christmas.” She had thrown herself into the project with a zeal that could rival Elijah’s own. The hand decorated sugar cookies and cocoa waiting in the kitchen was a last minute surprise from her “to make everything perfect.” Elijah just hoped that it was. 

_They walked through the crisp autumn air, hand in hand, kicking at the bright leaves in their path, every few steps stopping for a kiss. It was still warm and dry and they found a spot by a little brook and sat down, Elijah spooning into Sean. They sat there for the longest time, talking, kissing, caressing and eventually making love._

_On the way back Elijah, blissfully happy and in a playful mood, grabbed a handful of leaves and thrust them down Sean’s back. An all out war ensued, ending with both of them panting on the ground, covered in leaves and sweat and dirt. Elijah had never been happier._

It was so beautiful here; so peaceful. It was after their week here that Elijah began to realize how hard it was for him to go on without more of Sean in his life. He didn’t say anything at first; there was so much for Sean to loose if he left Chris to be with Elijah. But as the time passed, he began to be afraid to even see Sean, because it hurt too much when they parted, not knowing when they would be able to be together again. And then there were the lies. Elijah hated the deception that they were carrying out. Even though his family and closest friends knew about Sean, Sean’s family did not know about his relationship with Elijah.

And now he was asking Sean to change that; make a decision, either Chris or Elijah. The security of married life or facing the uncertain with the man he loved. Elijah wasn’t overly concerned about the girls. He knew that they would be okay because no matter what Sean’s circumstances, he would always make sure that he was a big part of their lives. And Elijah wouldn’t have it any other way; he loved Sean’s children too. 

So he had rented the lodge, made his preparations, presented his plan to Sean and now all he had to do was wait. He reached for his cigarettes again. This time he managed to get one lit. 

_“You know what you’re asking don’t you?” asked Sean as he paced around the living room of their rented condo. They were spending a rare, long weekend together, in the mountains, far from everything._

_“Yes, Sean, I do.” Elijah nodded. “I wouldn’t ask it if I could keep on like this, but I can’t! I can’t bear the separations. I can’t bear the cheating. I can’t stand pretending to be something I’m not.” Elijah knew he was working himself up too much, but he couldn’t help it. “It’s not fair to Pam, or Chris, or the girls, Sean. Every time we are together it’s an insult and a lie to them. And I just cannot DO this anymore.”_

_Elijah turned from the window where he was standing and placed his hand on Sean’s arm as he paced by. “Sean,” he whispered, “please. I know it will be hard. I know it could damage out careers, but I need you in my life full time. I need to know that when I come home, I will be coming back to you. And I want to be there for you when you come home; to OUR home, Sean. I love you so fucking much, but I just can’t take this anymore.”_

_Tears began sliding down Elijah’s face and Sean pulled his trembling body into his arms. They cried together then softly kissed away each other’s tears until they could gain control of their emotions. The rest of the weekend was spent talking, making tender love, and talking some more._

_Before they left Elijah told Sean, “I’ve rented our vacation lodge in Vermont for right after Christmas. If you decide that you want to make us work, I’ll be there on the 28th. That way it won’t spoil the girls’ Christmas. I’ll send you the key and the details when I get them worked out. If you don’t make it, I’ll understand your choice and respect it. But no matter what you choose, Sean, know that I will always love you.”_

That parting had been so hard. He had talked to Sean a few times since then, and they had even meet at a charity function in October, but Sean had given no hint of what his decision might be. And now, he sat, amid all the Christmas splendor, his hopes sinking with the sun. 

He put down his clove and rested his head in his hands; at least they weren’t shaking so hard now. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly in an attempt to calm himself further. _Okay, he’s not coming Elwood. You knew he might not, and remember this is what YOU wanted; all or nothing._ Elijah took another breath. Well it looks like it’s going to be nothing. The tears came then, sliding down his face as he sat in his solitude. 

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, but his tears had finally stopped and the ash tray held the evidence of several cigarettes. Glancing toward the window, he realized it was now full dark. He got up to close the blinds against the oppressive darkness. He knew he should probably fix himself some dinner, but, unsurprisingly, he had no appetite. 

He found himself wandering through the lodge completely at loose ends. He wanted a drink, but knew that wasn’t the way to deal with his sorrow. The forgetfulness of sleep would be nice, but he was as far from sleep as he had ever been in his life. He finally settled on the sofa in the spacious living room and lit up another clove. 

He noticed the Christmas music was still playing. Realizing that the music was now only an annoyance, he got up to turn off the system. As he walked past the front door, a flicker of lights suddenly played across the window. Elijah stopped dead. _Was it possible?_

Peeking through the window, he saw a dark SUV pulled up in the drive. Heart racing, he watched to see who would climb out of the vehicle. Who ever it was seemed to be taking forever and Elijah thought he would burst before the door finally opened and a figure emerged. 

Sean! It really was Sean! Elijah let out a whoop of joy as he threw open the door and ran out into the cold night. Sean caught him as Elijah barreled into him, arms wrapping Sean in a fierce embrace. 

“Sean. _Sean_.” Elijah breathed as he nuzzled into Sean’s neck. “I didn’t think you were coming.” 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Sean replied, tightening his arms securely around Elijah. “My flight was held up and my cell wasn’t charged. I looked for a pay phone at the airport, but couldn’t find one. I’m so sorry.” Sean repeated. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re here.” Elijah began to shiver and Sean loosened his hold. 

“Go inside Elijah. You’re freezing. I’m just going to grab my bag and I’ll be right in.” 

Elijah was too cold to protest. He reluctantly released his hold on Sean and went back into the lodge. Sean appeared a few minutes later and Elijah allowed him time to take off his coat and hang it on a peg by the door before he was once again in Sean’s arms. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as though each was starved for the other.

When they finally broke apart, Elijah led Sean into the living room. “Are you hungry or did you eat already?” Now that Sean was here Elijah realized how hungry he was himself. 

“No. It was getting so late I didn’t want to take the time.” 

They made a quick meal of scrambled eggs and toast then headed back into the living room, steaming mugs of hot cocoa in hand. Curling up together on the large sofa in front of a blazing fire, Elijah snuggled back into Sean, whose arms wrapped around him. Elijah let out a soft sigh. “I didn’t think you were coming you know.” 

Sean bent his head and began nuzzling Elijah’s neck. “I was pretty sure you’d be thinking that way, that’s why I came straight here. I didn’t want you fretting any longer than you had to.” His lips moved on to Elijah’s ear and Elijah relaxed back further into Sean’s chest. “How did Chris take it?” 

Sean stopped nuzzling and rested his cheek against Elijah’s hair. When he spoke, his voice was filled with wonder. “She already knew.” 

Elijah jumped and turned his head so quickly he bumped noses with Sean. “She knew? How?” 

“Well she didn’t know I was meeting you here, of course, but when I said I needed to talk to her, she said she had been expecting this for a long time. Actually, she was pretty cool about the whole thing. She said she realized how we felt about each other a long time ago. And when I came back from our weekend together she noticed a change in me right away and starting preparing herself for something like this. She is a remarkable woman, Elijah…” Sean broke off, fighting for control. 

Elijah wiped tears from his own eyes, nodding his head. 

“I still love her, you know. I always will.” Sean continued. “She said that she tried to hate you for this, but she couldn’t. She knows how remarkable you are too.” 

“God, Sean, I don’t know what to say.” Elijah was reeling from the extent of Christine’s generosity. “But I’m glad, because I love her too.” 

“Don’t get me wrong Elwood, she’s still pretty hurt and upset, but she will be all right. How about Pam?” 

Elijah sighed and pulled Sean’s arms tighter around him. “It was pretty ugly. She knew something was up, but she never guessed it was you. I’ll tell you about it later if you really want the details, but,” and Elijah gave a soft smile, “if you hadn’t shown up, I don’t think that we’d have gotten back together. Pam was pretty clear about that. Did you tell the girls yet?” 

“No. Chris and I will work out how to do that when we get back. Since she is being so supportive of this and the girls love you too, I think they’ll be okay. It will probably take some time, but they‘ll come ‘round. I’m sure of it.” 

They sat there, Sean’s arms still around Elijah, each thinking about what they’d given up and what they had gained. Elijah knew the future they had chosen wouldn’t be easy, but it would be worth it.


End file.
